


Take Me on A Test Drive, Baby

by Sisterzonedme



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Humour, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisterzonedme/pseuds/Sisterzonedme
Summary: Summary:Lena needs a new carKara is a salesgirl at the car dealersLove at first sight





	Take Me on A Test Drive, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> This is my first Supercorp fanfict, honestly this is also my first story writings in English. I usually only write short poems, so I don’t really understand the rule to write a proper story.  
> I hope that you will enjoy reading it, even there must be lost of mistakes, I do apologize. THANK YOU
> 
> (this work had been posted on my Tumblr acc before I create an account here.)

“beep.. beep..beep..beep..beep…,” the alarm next to Lena’s bed beeping but she’s still not awake yet. One hour later the alarm still beeping, and finally, “shit, I’m fuckin’ late,” she run to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face, apply some makeup and make a bun and do some other stuff and finally grab her bag and walk out.

  
“I got no time for breakfast,” she close her apartment door and when she looks for her phone to call her driver she remember that her phone still left on her bed. She grumbled, “darn’ this is going to slow me down”. “Stu’ please wait at the main entrance in 5 minutes,” after saying that to her driver, she close her phone and she tries her best to run to the elevator.

  
Lena still 15 steps towards the elevator when she sees and old man enters the elevator and she shouts, “Mr. Weizmann please hold the el....,” before she finish her words the elevator door closed. “Ahh.. no!” The old man couldn’t hear her voice because he had a hearing problem. Lena has to wait 3 minutes for another elevator because she stayed at the 25th floor.

  
“Morning Miss Luthor”. Lena’s driver is a young man around 26 and he politely opens the door for Lena. He always looks nice and neat, because he knows that Lena hates shabby people.

  
While adjusting her position on the passenger’s seat right behind the driver, Lena gives an instruction, “Stu’ get me to office in 20 minutes.”

The driver looks at Lena with doubt and he raise his shoulder, “I’ll try Miss, but at this hour the traffic is very busy.”

“Well, try your best Stu’, I have a shareholders meeting this morning,” she answer the driver.

For 10 minutes the car stuck in the middle of a traffic jam due to a labor demonstration in front of the city hall. After they are free from that traffic jam, Lena says, “use that shortcut on the right.” Her driver obeys and turns right. Lena feels making a good decision by taking this shortcut, the street seems quiet. “add more speed Stu’, I don’t want to be late for the meeting,” she added.

  
“Yes Miss Luthor,” and the driver immediately increase the speed twice than before. The car runs smoothly in the paved road.

  
It will only take 7 minutes to reach L-Corp building. Lena smirk and think that she’ll be there on time, but suddenly a pickup truck loaded with bricks and irons appear from one of the building’s basement in high speed. The pickup truck’s driver is not aware of the street condition and the pickup truck crash at the right side of Lena’s car.

That bump push Lena’s car to the edge of the sidewalk, it make a very loud banging sound follows by a screech sound from the tires. Lena‘s head hit the back of the driver’s seat while the driver face hit the airbags. Luckily Lena sits on the left side so she’s not seriously injured. Pedestrian helps Lena and Stu’ out of the car in no time, while the pickup driver need to wait 10 minutes until the rescue team come because he is pinched in the driver’s seat.

Lena is shock to see the condition of her car, totally damaged. She really needs to buy a new car. She’s really pissed off and wants to confront and scolded the pickup driver for driving carelessly. She sees that the man is seriously injured, so she just let him go. After the accident, paramedics take Lena, her driver and the pickup driver with an ambulance to the nearest hospital. Lena is having a few tests and scans to make sure that everything’s okay in the inside. Doctor gives Lena a medicine to overcome her headache due to the bump.

Lena check her phone and see the number of miscalls from her office, “holy shit, 20 miscalls?” than she dial her secretary, “Jess .”

A voice replied, “Miss Luthor, I’ve been trying to call you for more than an hour, but you didn’t answer.”

  
Suddenly Lena feels her head sore, “ow.. my head!” she holds the right side of her head with her hand.

  
“Are you okay Miss Luthor?” her secretary voice seems worried.

“I got an accident Jess, the car crashed; sorry I couldn’t phone you earlier, how’s the shareholder’s meeting?”

Lena is curious, how’s the shareholder meeting runs without her presence.

“They didn’t take any decision since you were absent, Miss.” Jes answer.

Lena feel guilty about her absence, “oh I see, please send my apologies to them and please let them know what really happened.”

“Yes Miss Luthor” her secretary replied and Lena hang up her phone.

“Now, where must I go? ah yes.. the car dealers as I need a new car as fast as possible” She walks out from the hospital and get in a taxi.

“Where to go ma’am?” the driver ask Lena politely after Lena enters the taxi and take her seat at the back.

“Car dealers you can recommend,” she said. Lena doesn’t have any favorite brand, she prefer the utility than the brand.

“Okay ma’am, I know one nearby” and in 10 minutes they arrive. Lena pays, get off the taxi and walk to the entrance.

A security guard pulls the glass door for Lena, “what can I do for you ma’am?”

“I’m looking for a new car”, Lena reply. Her eyes scan all around that room full of beautiful cars.

“I know someone who can help you, please wait a minute,” he goes inside the office and not too long after that a young woman appears.

Lena has to shake her head and widen her eyes as she sees a very beautiful girl walking towards her. The girl has blonde hair, blue eyes, slim figure with a very charming smile. Lena wonders whether she’s looking at an angel, or is this the effect from the medicine that doctor gave her earlier?

“Hello, I’m Kara Danvers,” she shakes Lena’s hand firmly.

“Lena Luthor,” and Lena smile.

While shaking hands Lena could feel the warmth of Kara’s palm. Kara smells so nice, just like spring morning. After shaking hands, they exchange name cards.

Lena still couldn’t take her eyes off that girl and something catches her attention there’s a stain next to Kara’s lips. Lena raises her forefinger and brush the stain, accidentally her finger touch Kara’s lips. “Oh.. Sorry Miss Danvers, it’s my reflex,” Lena blushes and so does Kara.

“It’s okay Miss Luthor, thank you for noticing,” Kara feels happy for receiving extra attention from Lena and that looks so obvious in her gesture.

“Call me Lena please.”

“Then you should call me Kara,” and the girl smile.

“I was eating potstickers for lunch, when the security guy tells that there’s a lovely lady looking for a car and I immediately run to see you without knowing that it left a stain near my lips,” Kara explains.

“Oh dear, sorry you couldn’t eat your lunch properly,“ Lena feels guilty, “I owe you lunch than, Kara.”

“You don’t have too, Lena.”

“I insist, Kara. I’m starving to death,” Lena make a pout that makes Kara smile and finally nod.

“Ok than, I think we still can discuss about cars while eating, any specific food you want?”

“No, you can take me anywhere you like, Kara.”

“Ok, Lena,” than she smile again.

Every time Kara smiles, Lena feel her heart pounding even faster. Lena talks to herself, “this angel is going to give me a heart attack.”

  
They ride on Kara’s car to get to the restaurant and during the ride Lena just couldn’t stop staring at Kara.

Kara blushes and smiles again, “is there anymore stain on my face Lena?”

“No.. no.. no stain. I’m admiring your beauty, err.. your driving skills, Kara.” Lena looks nervous because she’s not supposed to say that, yet.

Kara laugh, “you are really an outspoken person Lena, I get a feeling that you like me, sorry If I’m wrong”

Lena smiles and raises her eyebrow “I just can’t resist admiring beauty, Kara.”

Kara looks at Lena and give her a surprising answers, “me too.”

A voice in Lena’s head says, “oh yes, I might have a chance with her”

Finally they reach the restaurant. Kara picks a table at the corner and they sit down. Lena let Kara choose the menu for her as Kara is more familiar with that place. After they eat, Kara put out some brochures and places them on the table.

“Lena, I assumed that you’re looking for a sedan.”

“Exactly Kara” Lena pick one of the brochure and start to read what’s written on it.

Kara starts to explain all the features and comparison between those sedans, like engines, speed, vehicle safety, etc. The more Kara explain, the more Lena get confuse.

Kara understand “okay Lena, let me make it easier, you want a sedan that’s safe and can run fast?”

“Yes I do!” Lena nods.

“What else do you need beside that Lena?” Kara looks at Lena with a gaze full of curiosity.

“Umm.. a comfortable and larger passenger’s back seat” Lena answers.

“Oh, I see and what’s that for?” Kara gets more curious.

Lena smirks than say, “so I can cuddle and do stuff with my girlfriend.”

“Oh dear God, Lena..!” Kara laugh so hard because she never thought to get such frankly answer from Lena.

“Okay Lena, let’s get back to see those cars in real, I’ll go and pay the bills first,” Kara stands up.

Lena grabs her hand, “no Kara, let me pay the bill, I’ve told you before.”

“Save it for next time Lena,” Kara winks and walks to the cashier.

Kara’s words give Lena butterflies. Will there be another date? Lena wants to believe it’s true.

A couple of minutes later, “sorry to make you wait Kara.”

“No problem Lena, just take it easy okay,” and Kara smile.

“I need to retouch my makeup” Lena clumsily grins.

“For me you are a goddess with or without makeup Lena,” Kara looked at Lena with a flirtiest stare and it makes Lena blush.

  
“Oh Kara, with all your words back there and now…,” Lena look at Kara and raise her eyebrow than continue her words, “are you hitting on me?”

  
Kara laughs and put her hand on Lena’s thigh, “yea, you know I just don’t want to lose a chance of a lifetime.”

“Oh, Kara you’re the sweetest,” Lena smile and give a peck on Kara’s cheek, “is it too fast Kara?”

Kara giggles “nope, I love it,” then they both smile.

They are back at the dealer. “These two cars are my recommendation for you Lena.”

“They looks nice Kara, umm..,” Lena opens the passenger‘s door from one of the car and before she steps in she turn to Kara and ask, “care to join me in here Kara?” Lena bites her lips and reaches out her hand to Kara.

“Absolutely Lena,” Kara giggles and takes Lena’s hand, “so Lena what do you think, is this car as you expected?”

Lena doesn’t answer but she draws closer to Kara and makes a surprising move. Kara realizes that now Lena is sitting on her lap with a face only some inch away from her face. “Is this as you expected Kara?” Lena winks her eyes.

Kara looks freeze due to that sudden move from a stranger that she merely meets.

Lena seems unaffected by that freeze, her fingers dance freely on Kara’s face, touching just everything. When her finger touch Kara’s lips it stop. “I know a proper kind of touch for this part,” Lena bring her face closer to Kara and press her lips on Kara’s lips, that kiss unfreeze Kara.

Kara in control of herself again and she knows how to react to this situation. Kara wraps her arms around Lena’s waist and now they are kissing and caressing intensely. Both of them are lost in their own world, forgetting time and the real intention regarding to the car.

A screech of a metal door brings them back to reality, “what sound is that Kara?”

Kara look at her watch, “it’s closing time Lena” Kara pat on Lena’s thigh, “you now can descend from my lap, princess.”

“Ah.. yes, sorry,” Lena blush. Both of them get out of the car from different door.

“Were both of you in there for hours?” They recognize the voice, it’s the security guard. They also see some pairs of eyes are staring at them with confusion.

“Oh.. hi guys, no, nope we’re in there for a couple of minutes” both Kara and Lena smile clumsily reacted to the awkward situation, “let’s go Lena,” Kara holds Lena’s hand and pull her away from the crowd and they hear another voice, “nice move Danvers.”

  
Kara and Lena standing outside the dealers building .“I do apologize about what had happen Lena; this is out of my style, I never mix work with pleasure.”

Lena put her finger on Kara’s lips, “shush Kara, it’s not your fault, I started it.”

Kara smile and stroke Lena’s hair, “you’re too charming, princess,” she continues, “about the car, if you like we can do a test drive tomorrow.”

“Good idea Kara, I will empty my schedule to run a test drive with you,” Lena winks. They both laugh.

“Need a ride home Lena?” Kara looks at Lena and winks back.

“Sure Kara thanks,” Lena feels so excited that Kara will drive her home.

They arrive at Lena’s apartment, but Kara’s car doesn’t stop at the main entrance, it goes directly to the parking lot.

“You can just drop me there Kara.” Lena pointed at the main entrance.

“No Lena, not without a proper goodbye.” Kara answers with a serious tone.

Kara and Lena walks hand in hand from the parking lot to the main entrance. Their faces look glowing, even under the moonlight. They stop at the main entrance.

Lena looks at Kara in the eyes, “Thank you for such an amazing time, Kara.”

“The pleasure is mine Lena, I’ll pick you up tomorrow at 10 AM?” than Kara smiles.

Lena nods, “yes, 10 AM sounds good Kara.”

They hug and Kara landed a kiss on Lena’s forehead, as she’s way taller than Lena.

“Would you care for some drinks?” Lena asks.

Kara answers, “I would love to princess, but you look so tired.”

Lena does look tired, as today has given her too many surprises that she can ever imagine.

“Ok than,” Lena smiles weakly.

“Hey princess don’t be too upset okay,” Kara holds Lena’s arms and she stroke Lena’s hair, “there are still many days await us” Kara look deeply to Lena’s eyes and says “you have captured my heart.”

Lena smile and close her eyes, Kara knows that she must kiss her princess now. Kara presses her lips against Lena’s lips and they kiss lightly.

“I love you Lena.”

“I love you too Kara.”

Both of them wave goodbye but it’s not a sad goodbye, because they know tomorrow they will meet again and the seeds of love that they’ve planted today will grow beautifully through the years.

****


End file.
